Letters From A Friend
by Estoma
Summary: "Katniss, If it were up to me, I would have given you coal dust rather than blood under your nails. From, A friend." 100 word drabbles for Caesar's Palace Forum Prompts. Cover image by AprilLittle.
1. Hob

** Hob **

Katniss,

Do you remember those stories you told me, about the buildings with black coal dust ground into the cracks? You said the same coal dust found its way into the lines of people's faces.

That will never happen to you now. Nor will you risk the crushing darkness below ground and keep your ears pricked for the little yellow bird's song.

Instead, you'll wake at night and your heart will race until you remember where you are.

If it were up to me, I would have given you coal dust rather than blood under your nails.

From,

A friend.


	2. Forest

** Forest**

Jojo,

Sorry, you hate it when I call you that.

Johanna,

You've never listened to me before. I told you not to refuse that date, to get yourself to _Poisson et Frites _like President Snow said, but you were still in bed, wearing a baggy t-shirt.

I can understand why you didn't listen to me. Who would, when they feed me the lines in my interviews? Still, I wish you had. I knew what would happen.

So Johanna, could you listen now? Don't go to the forest so much. I'm starting to worry you won't come back.

From,

A friend.

**Author's note: Feel free to guess who wrote the letter. **


	3. Muse

**Muse**

Cashmere, love,

It's not the same when you're not here. When can you come back to me? You know I need you. I'm not sure what I'm going to do while you're away.

I've tried other women but they're not the same. They sit on the stool, or lie on the bed, the one with all the golden silk, you remember? It matches your hair. They take your place, but not really.

My paintings are like a child's drawings without you in front of my canvas.

You're my muse. You never act like I've paid for you.

From,

A friend.


	4. Peacekeeper

**Peacekeeper**

Darius,

Writing's the only way for you and I now.

I'm not sure what you did to deserve this, but I promise, you do get used to it. You might be one half of a matched set, but sometimes being like furniture is a good thing.

They'll ignore you. Everyone will, as long as you do your job. And trust me that can be good thing.

I can't tell you much, because they might take an eye next time, but you're lucky in some ways. The one thing that comforts me is _they'll _never touch meagain.

From,

A friend.


	5. Starved

**Starved**

Cray, sir,

I shouldn't be saying this; I know it's not my place. But you have a sister too, don't you sir?

My little sister, Lil, she's only thirteen. She wasn't even bleeding the first time she came to your door. She would have told you she was old enough, but it's not true.

I'm not saying that it's wrong.

All I'm saying is please, please let me go instead of her. You know I'm older and I do things Lil doesn't know how to. Let me come instead of her, I don't mind making extra visits.

From,

Her sister.


	6. Whipping

**Whipping**

Romulus Thread,

You had one task. I gave you six months to arrest her, and now I'm forced to deal with the Everdeen girl myself.

How could it have been so difficult to outsmart a drunk, a besotted fool and a lying slut? She as good as confessed to the nation, in the arena, that she is a poacher.

You think you've done anything by whipping her 'cousin'? No, you've only made her more dangerous and made him dangerous too. Everyone loves a symbol.

Do not consider returning to the Capitol. My use for you is done.

From,

Your master.

**AN: Please feel free to guess the sender. **


	7. Electric Fence

**Electric Fence**

Gale,

You little prick.

What the fuck do you think you were doing by the electric fence, with Katniss? Do you think nobody saw that kiss?

You don't get it. She's not some Seam girl anymore. She's the fucking girl-on-fire and she's a Capitol product. She's not meant for the likes of you anymore. Like those hard candies in the sweet-shop that I bet you could never afford as a kid; you can't have her, and it's better you don't even look.

If you give a shit about her, and your family, there won't be another kiss.

From,

Her mentor.


	8. Work

**Work**

Beetee,

It had better be first names, considering the deal I'm offering.

I've admired your work for years. Those music chips, hidden in a flake of glitter are genius. It's got me wondering what else you could make that small and easily concealed.

I think my associates and I could use you. We need people like you.

I'd like to arrange a meeting. I won't hire you out; that would look suspicious even for me. Let's call it a drink between friends. A _private_ drink. I think you know what to do there.

Now burn this letter.

From,

A friend.


	9. Training

**Training**

Fallon,

We've never spoken, but you know my daughter. I think you're fond of her? That's what I'm counting on, and District 2 loyalty.

She shouldn't have volunteered this year. Everyone knew you were volunteering. The girls at the career academy forced her. Nobody wanted to be against you in the arena.

I'm not asking you to die for her; if I thought money would sway you, I'd have tried. No, I just wanted to ask you to do right by her. If she's going to die, can I trust you to make sure she doesn't suffer?

From,

Her mother.

**Author's note: Fallon and this character appear in my story 'Depraved and Devious'. Please feel free to check it out. **


	10. Mayor

**Mayor**

Madge,

You know I'm awful at saying these things. It doesn't help that I've only got a few days. I don't think I'll be coming home from the Quell.

I guess you already know this, but I didn't have many friends. I'd probably still be sitting alone in the corner of the canteen if you hadn't sat next to me in fourth grade.

You never talked much; you just sat there like you belonged. I want to say thanks for that.

Maybe you can read this when they deliver it with my coffin.

Remember me, won't you?

From,

Your friend.


	11. Justice Building

**Justice Building:**

Peeta,

We never got to say goodbye.

As soon as you volunteered for the Quell, the peaekeepers dragged you off stage so fast. We all went to the Justice Building, even Mother. But the peacekeepers didn't open the doors like last time you went to the games.

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye.

Mother says it really would have been goodbye. That's what she said last time, too.

I really hope she's wrong, Peeta.

You've got to come home and prove her wrong.

You know, I don't think I can say goodbye now, anyway.

So, good luck.

From,

Your brother.


	12. Agriculture

**Agriculture**

Prim,

You wouldn't recognize District 12 today.

The ash has been shoveled away and the ground ploughed up. We grow our own food now. All the districts have become more independent.

Remember where you planted your little garden? Your flowers never really grew much; they were in the shade. There's an orchard there now, and I think you'd like it.

In spring, the apple trees have delicate, white petals and they fall down to make a soft carpet for the chickens to scratch in.

I wish you could see it. She was happier when you were here.

From,

A friend.


End file.
